


Blood Lust

by comealonghutch



Category: Actor RPF, Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: Blood Lust, F/M, Josh Hutcherson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comealonghutch/pseuds/comealonghutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“These creatures are of the darkest parts of hell. They have the power to control your mind, seduce your spirit. They are deadly, and they must be destroyed.”</p><p>What happens when one of your favourite celebrities gets turned into a vampire? Will he succeed at keeping himself a secret? Will he be able to find companionship? Or will it all end terrible for those around him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Part One]

It feels like I just snapped out of a daze. For some reason I felt the need to follow the person who was pulling me along with him. I felt completely safe with this stranger. It was like we had already been acquainted. Strange. My last memory was being alone at the train station.

I feel the grip of his hands over mine. His pace is aggressively fast and he’s pulling a little too hard for comfort. 

Where are we going?

We enter the streets of Chicago and he hails a cab. On his first attempt one pulls up beside us. He practically flings me in the backseat. 

Why aren’t I freaking out? I want to freak out.

It’s around ten o’clock at night. The street lamps are on and the roads are wet from rain. I try and get a good look at the mystery man. Sadly, he’s staring out the window so i don’t get a clear view. The only feature I can make out is his jawline. It’s very prominent. A solid firm line. 

The cab comes to a halt in front of a sleazy motel. My heart begins to quicken it’s pace. In an instant his face is on mine, his eyes growing darker.

I know that face. That’s Josh Hutcherson. I don’t understand.

He throws large bills into the front seat before getting out. His dark eyes still fixated on me as he lures me into room eight in the corner. 

My palms start to sweat. His eyes still on mine. At first I felt intimidated but now I am fantasizing doing unimaginable things. My heartbeat quickens some more. He moistens his lips slowly. I notice his hands are in fists as if he is restraining himself from doing something. The thought excites me.

Before I know it, his lips are furiously on mine biting and sucking at almost every breath. A moan escapes my mouth. His lips leave mine and start travelling down my jaw towards the crook of my neck. He stops near my jugular and begins sucking immensely. I become so turned on I could swear my heart was beating in my throat. 

That’s when I felt it. A sharp, burning pain as if something broke the skin. Luckily for me being horny turned that pain into pleasure. Josh never eased up, in fact, he sucked harder. 

This is going to be one hell of a hickey, I thought.

I started to feel a little lightheaded and my legs were about to give out any second. My vision becoming a little blurry. As my body begins to go limp he released me from the suction of his mouth. That’s when I saw them. Two sharp fangs; one on each side of his upper row. There was blood dripping off of them and all down his chin. 

Once again I wanted to freak out. Why can’t I freak out?

Josh relaxes my body onto the bed, propping my head up with pillows.

“I’m sorry” he murmurs before heading towards the washroom. 

When he enters he doesn’t close the door. I watch him grab a towel off the rack and saturate it with hot water before wiping his face. He notices and turns around and flashes a smile, those two teeth missing from earlier. His face begins to fade and soon all I see is darkness.

I woke up the next morning in confusion. 

Where am I?

Am I alone? 

I get up to look around the room and I am hit by a striking pain in my head. I see two advil and water beside me on the nightstand. 

Who else was in here?

I have no memory of last night. It’s as if it doesn’t exist. I gather my belongings before exiting the motel. I leave with one more thing than I came in with. 

A thin scarf tied around my neck.


	2. [Part Two]

Josh’s POV

I couldn’t kill her. It took every ounce of strength I had in me not to drain her. There was something about her that I had to have. She wasn’t my usual target. My usual target being blonde women in their twenties and thirties who just moved to Chicago looking to become the next big writer, the next big star or the next big artist. Their self confidence is usually through the roof and they stand tall because they don’t know what it’s like to have nothing. They’re easy to pick out of the crowd. That’s why I don’t understand why I was drawn to her.

She was a redhead, probably in her early twenties. The way she was navigating through the crowd had me believe she was familiar with the area. She had soft delicate features. Her eyes were a deep forest green and were bigger than average. Her lips a fleshy pink. The only make up on her face was mascara. She was a simple, natural girl. Maybe that’s why I had to have her.

I don’t like who I am. Rather, who I have become. This happened to me 682 days ago. I was coming home from a party in West Hollywood. I opted to walk home rather than take a cab in order to get some fresh air and potentially sober up. Little did I know that, that decision was going to change me for the rest of my life. 

As I was passing an alleyway that was in between two tall apartment buildings I heard the sounds of a weeping girl. My first instinct was to try and help her. My gut told me that something was off. It was a battle of head versus heart and as always I pick heart. It has always been my downfall. I started walking towards the sounds until it felt like they were coming from my right. Sure enough, in the shadows was a female about twenty. There were no longer tears streaming down her face. The sounds of weeping completely vanished. A huge grin growing on her face. 

“Playing a damsel in distress always work for you men” she spoke her voice almost angelic. 

My heart sank. I needed to get out of here but my feet wouldn’t budge. Is she doing this to me?

“I usually like to play with my meals before I suck every bit of life out of them. You’re different. I feel like sparing you. Sparing you a measly death, the con of mortality”

I swallowed hard. I have no idea what she is talking about. All I know is I need to get as far away as her as I can. Why won’t my legs move?

Her lips find my body in seconds. Sucking and kissing down my neck. Her tongue makes an occasional appearance, moistening my skin. My neck goes slack and hangs allowing her to have complete access to my flesh. I feel her teeth sink into my skin. I want to scream from the pain but no sound is coming out. She pulls her teeth out. The pain easing up. 

“I’ll make the pain go away” she coos.

She bites into her wrist, blood spurting from her veins. She forces her wrist into my mouth, the warm, metallic liquid sliding down my throat. I think I am going to be sick.

When she removes her arm she looks at me with a bit of sympathy. My eyes are wide in fear and confusion. There’s blood dripping down my face. 

“Don’t worry sweetie, you will barely feel a thing”

I start to panic. She places one hand on my chin the other on the opposite side of my head. In one swift motion she pulls.

Snap.

My body went lifeless. I was dead.

I awoke with a sharp pain throbbing in my head. My throat feeling insanely dry and scratchy. I look around the room. This is not my house. This is not my room. The shades are still hanging over the windows. No sunlight shining through. I look at the clock on the wall. The hands tell me it’s two in the afternoon. I need water.

I get up from the bed I’m laying on and search the apartment for the kitchen. When I stumble upon it I instantly turn the tap on and start drinking from the source. The more I drank it the thirstier I got. This must be some wicked hangover. 

“That water is not going to help you” a mystery voice spoke.

I turn my attention to the culprit. A smile appearing on her face once more.

“I’m so glad I spared you” she spoke.

“You’re the chick from the alley last night,” I croak, my throat feeling drier with every breath, “what have you done to me?”

She sighs and hesitates before beginning, “you’re insanely thirsty but water is not going to quench it. Only blood can do that”

Blood? You have got to be shitting me.

“You’re technically dead right now. I killed you last night. I snapped your neck. I dragged you up the fire escape into my apartment. It wasn’t an easy task to get done by dawn. There were moment when I just wanted to leave you there. But I didn’t want to get found out”

My brows furrow.

“Why dawn? Why the fear of being found out?” my tone was getting louder.

She places her index finger on my lip to silence me. She saunters off towards the covered window. She opens the curtain slightly, allowing a thin beam of light enter the room. Her fingers move to touch it and instantly she is burning.

Oh fuck. I know what I am.

“The choice is yours Josh. You can either feed on another human being and complete the transition into immortality. I can help you with each step and teach how to live your life with some normality. Or you can refuse and you’ll die within the next 24 hours.”

I had a tough decision to make. There was my family and my career to think about. There was the rest of my life to consider too. I wanted nothing more than to walk over to the window and draw the curtains back and burn to death. The other part of me wanted to keep living. That’s the choice I chose.

Why did looking at this redheaded girl make me want to remember that? I know what I am.

Why did I have the urge to save her? I didn’t know her. 

But I wanted to.


	3. [Part Three]

A week had past since I came back to Chicago. I’ve lived here my entire life and I wanted to get out. I dreamt of living in Europe. Even central Canada. I just don’t have money to fulfil these dreams, so I’m stuck here with a crappy job in the meantime. 

I finished my shift at a small diner on the corner of a busy intersection. The sun had gone down making the temperature drop slightly. I had goosebumps crawling up my skin. A part of me blamed the weather. The other part thought it was something else.

Always thinking the worst.

I make it two blocks before I feel the presence of someone behind me. I felt it slightly before but now I can hear the footsteps following me. I clutched my purse to my chest trying to remember those self defense classes. 

Should I go for the nose? Or should I aim for the testicles? Both.

I keep walking in the direction of home. My pace quickening. I just want this night to be over with. I get to a busy intersection and have to wait for the walking man to appear to cross the road. The unfamiliar being having time to catch up to me. He is now standing right behind me. A little closer for comfort. I can feel his breath on my neck. Goosebumps appearing once more. The urge to vomit rising. 

His hand finds my ass and firmly squeezes. Tears start to fall down my face. The red stop hand is replaced by the white walking symbol. I attempt to step out onto the street but he pulls me back into him.

“What’s a pretty girl like you walking alone at night?” the smell of whiskey and cigarettes entering my nostrils.

I try to turn around to break his nose but his free hand grabs my wrists harshly and lowers it. 

“You little bitch. I was going to play nice but now you’ve really pissed me the fuck off” he growls as he spits in my face.

He grabs me by the elbow and pulls me down the street. He starts muttering about how women need to learn their place and how he won’t stop demeaning them until they do. He finds a dark, abandoned alley and throws me inside.

The man pushes my body against the wall, the wind getting knocked out of me due to the force. I can hear the sound of his belt unbuckling. Then the sound of his zipper lower. I try to escape with all the strength I have left but it’s no use. He has me pinned down pretty good. His dirty hands find my waistband and he pulls it down along with my panties. I can’t look at him in the eye. The tears keep falling and I pray to God that I pass out so I don’t have to feel a thing. 

I feel his cock against my entrance then it’s gone. I hear the sounds of someone punching the living shit out of someone. I look up to the skies and mouth ‘thank you’. I pull my pants up and go to escape the alley. That’s when my arm gets pulled again. This time it’s gentler. I look at his face.

He looks familiar. He looks like someone I’ve met before. Someone I know. I can’t place the memory. He’s gazing at me intently and I start to cry harder. He pulls me in for a hug and I accept the strangers kindness. 

“Thank you” I sputter almost incoherently.

“Shhhh” he rubs my back trying to soothe me.

“This may seem like a strange question but have we met before?” I ask.

“No. I don’t believe we have” he replies.

“I could have sworn I’ve seen you before”

“That is possible. I am an A-list Hollywood actor” he softly spoke.

He steps a little further out of the alley where a street lamp shone on his face.

“Josh?” I question him.

“Bingo” his index finger taps my nose, “and yours?”

I know I shouldn’t give out that information to strangers but something about him wants to give every bit of it away.

“Evangeline” I stick my hand out.

“Well, Evangeline. Care for an escort home?” giving me his elbow, “it’s the least I can do”

“I can’t say no” I honestly reply.

As we start walking the streets towards my apartment I take a better look at his features. A tense jaw, smouldering eyes and dark brown hair. I take a look this shirt. It’s covered in blood.

“You didn’t kill the man back there did you?” I ponder.

“I came close, but no” there’s a slight twitch in his left eye. I think he’s lying. I don’t care. That asshole got what was coming to him the moment he laid his hand on my ass.

We walk in silence as we approach the front steps to my apartment. Do I ask this stranger if he wants to come in? It’s the least I can do. 

I step inside the door and he hesitates on the edge. He’s looking down his hands in his pockets.

“You can come in you know” my hands motioning for him to enter.

He gladly steps in.

“Coffee?” I ask.

“Please”

Josh walks around my apartment before settling on the couch. I hand over the mug before sitting on the adjacent cushion. He downs the liquid in two seconds flat and smacks the ceramic material onto the table. We sit in there not moving. Not a sound is heard. I feel this energy between us, like a magnetic pull. He sets his hand on my chin and analyzes my features. All I can do is stare into his cold, alluring eyes. Then our lips are meeting. Moving amongst the others at a slow, passionate pace. 

I find him attractive and all but I just met the guy. Why am I kissing him? Scratch that. Why do I care? He saved me.

I return the kisses with more force. Deciding to partake in an act of carelessness. 

One minute we’re kissing. The next moment I’m waking up to the morning sunshine.

And that thin scarf from the hotel is tied around my neck.


	4. [Part Four]

I’m sitting behind the counter at work staring out the window. I think I’ve been washing the spot for the past ten minutes. It’s mid-morning on a Thursday so business is slow. I keep thinking back to the past couple of weeks. There are gaps in my memory that I wish I could remember but for some reason I can’t. 

I look at certain places and I feel like I should have a memory attached to them but I don’t. Like, that alley a few blocks away from the diner. I have a strange inkling that something happened the other night there but I can pull up the memory. Also, that night, there was two mugs placed in the sink. Why would I drink out of one mug only to use another one? Someone must have been over but I don’t know who.

Certain movies have been getting my attention on the shelf. I now have this urge to watch Journey to the Center of the Earth, The Hunger Games and Detention. The only thing in common with them is Josh Hutcherson but, why him all of a sudden?

I wake up at least three times a week with this scarf tied around my neck. Never have I checked what’s underneath it. Coming to this realization I walk towards the staff washrooms and tell a co-worker I’ll be back in a few minutes. There’s something in the back of my brain telling me to leave it alone. It feels like I’m fighting myself to go through with this. Sweat droplets are forming on my forehead and my breathing is getting deeper. 

What is wrong with me?

I enter the single person room and lock the door behind me. I place my hands on the sink to steady myself and look at my reflection. I’ve been looking paler now a days. It also looks like I’ve lost a bit of weight which is strange considering nothing has changed in my diet. I splash some cold water onto my face stalling the situation more.

It’s just like a bandaid, Evangeline. Do it quick. 

I count back from three, my fingers placed on the knot.

Three.

My pupils grow wider.

Two. 

My fingers begin to tremble as they fidget with the knot.

One.

I close my eyes.

When I open them I come face to face with two dark scabs, roughly an inch apart. My first instinct is to get as close to the mirror as I can so I can get a good view. I lightly touch them, flinching as a slight pain stings my neck. This must be fresh or just really deep. I don’t know. I’m not a doctor, I’m a waitress of a run down diner. 

Where the hell did I get this? What did this? Am I secretly getting black out drunk or something?

The confusion of the situation causes me to get dizzy. I begin to feel light-headed so I sit down on the cool tiles and lean against the door. I try to regulate my breathing. I try to push the negative out of my mind. I hear knocking on the door.

“Just a minute,” I croak out. 

“Is everything okay in there?” the knocker questions.

“I’m fine, just give me a second” I spit out trying to sound as calm as possible.

I walk back up to the mirror to check my reflection again. My mascara is smudged giving my eyes the illusion of a raccoon. I quickly dampen a piece of paper towel and wipe it away. I toss it into the trash can before unlocking the door. 

“Shit, Eva, you look like crap,” my supervisor Christine blurted out, “Is everything okay?”

I give her a silent nod.

“Why don’t you go home, take the rest of the afternoon off and sleep off whatever is bugging you”

I give her a weak smile and whisper, “Thank you”.

Being alone with my thoughts is the last thing that I want to do. Maybe I can find some sleeping pills or really strong cold medicine to knock me out. 

As I reach my apartment the atmosphere seems off. Everything is placed where it normally is but I feel another presence. To make myself feel better I do a quick check of each room. There is nothing out of the ordinary. I play it off as my psyche deteriorating and go in search of powerful drugs. I find exactly what I’m looking for and pass out on the couch.

—

When I wake up the sun is no longer in the sky. The lights of the city are starting to turn on making a fluorescent glow enter the window. I get up to close the drapes when I notice the window is open. I didn’t open the window. Or maybe I did. I shut it without thinking anymore of it. I grab a bowl of cereal and make my way back to the couch flipping on the television. The entire time I’m sitting there I can’t help but feel like there is someone behind me. The shadows in the room are beginning to seem more eerie so I turn on every light in the small apartment. 

When I reach my bedroom that’s when I see the silhouette of a young man. The air escapes my lungs and I stand still in panic.

“Don’t be afraid” the shadow speaks.

The temperature in the room dropped 20 degrees and my knees and teeth begin to shake.

“Shhh” the man tries to calm me down.

I whimper. I slowly move my right hand up the wall to find the light switch. I’m too far away so I step back a little further. My fingers finally find that cold, plastic tab and I flick it up instantly. 

There in front of my is Josh Hutcherson. The guy occupying my mind lately. The guy now standing in my bedroom with thigh hugging jeans, a white v-neck and a denim jacket. The guy who is staring intensely into my eyes, his pupils shifting to gauge my reaction.

“You” I exclaim.

He just flashes his teeth. His perfect white, shimmering teeth.

“Why are you doing this to me?” 

“Doing what?” He’s trying to seduce me and play dumb.

“I don’t know what. All I know is I can’t get you out of my head and I don’t know why. I’ve never met you before. So why all of the sudden is everything about you?”

I am no longer looking into his eyes. I’m looking around the room. I’m looking for something I can possibly use as a weapon to protect myself. I’m rubbing my hands through my hair. My breathing has become irregular. I begin to sweat.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“I… I…” I can’t find the words.

“Here, you just need to sit down.” He begins to inch closer when I scream no in protest.

“Come here” he insists once more.

“No” I shout and start backing up. In my panic I don’t look where I am going so I stumble onto the floor. Josh comes closer in an attempt to catch me. Something falls off the shelf and makes contact with my face. My nose, which is now spouting blood. 

I look into Josh’s eyes and they go from a light brown to blood red to jet black in two seconds.

A dark shadow appearing around his eyes. I want to scream but I can’t because I’m too scared. My eyes are huge. I can’t look away. Josh opens his mouth as if to speak but ends up smiling. Two fangs now showing. I quickly cover my nose with my sleeve and try and move away. He starts following me. I end up inching back into a corner. I am now trapped. I close my eyes and accept my fate. I expect to feel pain or feel nothingness. But I don’t. So I open my eyes and he is gone. 

—-

I pass out due to exhaustion of tonight’s events and when I wake up I remember everything.

Josh Hutcherson is a vampire and he’s coming after me.


	5. [Part Five]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature subject matter near the end. You the lovely reader hath been warned.

Evangeline’s POV.

I call in sick for work the next day. Last nights events still vivd in my mind. Every time I close my eyes I get a short flashback. Shiny long fangs. The way his eyes changed colour. How quickly he swooped in. The fear I felt.

I am constantly looking over my shoulder and checking the rooms of the apartment. 

A part of me no longer feels safe. The other part is curious. I don’t know if I’m constantly looking for him in fear of my life or because I want to know so much more about him.

I sit down on the couch and stare into my coffee mug.

If he comes around again I’m going to ask some questions.

—-

Josh’s POV.

One minute I’m trying to calm down Eva, the next she’s on the floor with the smell of blood filling my nostrils and burning my throat. I’m on the floor in front of her. My fangs have made an appearance. For a few moments my thirst for human blood is overpowering my desire for this woman. 

Snap out of it Hutcherson. Snap out of it! You swore to yourself that you wouldn’t kill a human being unless it was a murderer or rapist.

No. I want her. I want her blood now. I need it. I need all of it.

I can hear how quickly her heart is working. The rise and fall of her chest is quicker. The sheer look of terror in her eyes. A bead of sweat falling from her temple. 

She closes her eyes tightly and for a moment I don’t hear a thing. Almost as if she has given up. As if she accepts her impeding death. That’s even more dangerous. 

I have to leave. And I have to leave now.

I bolt for the window, quickly unlatching it and escaping. I make a run for it getting as far away from her as I can. I make it to the forrest and settle on a full-grown deer. It diminishes the thirst for blood only slightly, but makes it bearable.

I head back into the Chicago streets looking for a victim. I come across a drunk man holding a .44 caliber to a man’s head. 

Target locked.

——

Evangeline’s POV.

It’s been a week and I still haven’t seen Josh again. I wonder if he is ever coming back. I used to be looking over my shoulder for my protection. Now I’m looking for hope.

Is it weird that I fancy a mythological creature? Is what I saw even true? Maybe I took some pretty crazy drugs. I don’t know.

There is now an emptiness inside and right now the only thing that can fill it is him.

I go through the motions of work for the rest of the shift as I silently come up with options to bring him back. My mind thinks of the alley a few blocks away. Something happened there that I don’t remember. Everything I don’t remember relates to Josh somehow I’ve concluded. 

I decide to go there when I’m done work and try and bring him back.

I’ll do whatever I have to no matter how extreme.

——

Josh’s POV.

I’ve been watching over Evangeline for the past week. Getting close enough to see her but not close enough to catch her scent. I don’t fully trust myself around her but I want to make sure she is okay. I owe her after what I put her through. I owe her security of her life.

The shadows are growing darker as the sun sets allowing me more places to venture. I come down from the tree stretching out my limbs. When I look back to the diner I no longer see her.

Dammit Josh. You weren’t supposed to let her out of your sight!

I panic and begin to move in closer. That’s when I see her walking down the street heading towards her apartment. I slow my pace when I realize she’s just leaving work for the day but still follow. That’s when I see her duck into the alley. The same alley I saved her from getting raped in. The memory I took away from her. Why is she there now?

I make a quick sprint in that direction, making sure to stay in the shadows. There is a small patch of sunlight separating her from me. The need to keep her safe outweighs my comfort. I bolt through the light and my skin begins to burn. Steam coming off my skin. My whole body is in pain but I know in a minute it will be back to normal.

As soon as I regain my strength I turn to the alley. When I look down it my heart drops. There she is. Hanging from the fire escape. The rope taut around her neck. I bolt over there to cut her down. I frantically search for a pulse. It takes a while but I find one. A very weak one.

Now I’m stuck with a hard decision.

Do I let her die?

Or do I turn her?


	6. [Part Six]

Josh’s POV.

Now I’m stuck with a hard decision.

Do I let her die?

Or do I turn her?

 

I had a big decision to make and only a few seconds to make it.

If I let her die I’ll have her blood on my hands for the rest of my life. I don’t think I can handle that guilt. The pain would drive me mad.

If I turn her she’ll most likely resent me. She had no consent in the decision of me turning her. She would be stuck immortal. 

If I let her die, I will let the one I’m destined to be with slip away. The one person that I “imprinted” on so to speak. Anyone else I try to be with will never measure up to her.

If I turn her it is my responsibility to make sure she doesn’t go on a killing rampage or making herself known in the light.

I can hear her heart rate becoming nothing. That’s when I make the split decision. I pick up her lifeless body and sink my teeth into her, drawing almost all of her blood out. 

The fact that her blood was now in my system once more sent my sense on overdrive. There was a part of me that felt like I wasn’t going to stop. I thought I might end up killing her.

But I didn’t.

I saw my plan through. I stopped just in time. In order for the turning process to happen quickly I had to put my blood into her heart. I removed my teeth from her throat and sunk them into her heart. A humans most valued organ. The one that gives them life. The one that once it stops working the human dies. A big problem with mortality. 

I inject my blood into the organ. A slight change in her body happens but nothing life saving. I’ve never done this before. I give her more blood. Still she’s lifeless. 

“Fuck,” I curse letting her lifeless body lay drenched and blood soaked on the concrete as I stare at her.

I’m staring at her long, delicate fingers, wondering what it would be like to hold them. To squeeze her hands and have them squeeze back. All of a sudden her fingers began to twitch.

I shut my eyes for a few seconds before looking again.

Her fingers now curling into a loose fist. Thank God I wasn’t imagining it. 

“Evangeline,” I whisper into her ear, “If you can hear me please relax you hands”

Her fingers stay curled for a bit before slowly straightening out.

I move my face close to hers.

“Evangeline, can you hear me?” I ask once more.

A small grunt comes out of her mouth as the sides of her lips begin to tremble. He heart rate is accelerating. A little too fast. It’s beating five times a second. There must be too much vampire blood in her system and her body can’t handle it.

There must be a step I’m missing. What did my creator do to me that night. A lightbulb went on in my head.

You have to kill her. 

I sit her body up against the brick wall. At this point her eyes are now open and she’s staring at me with fear in her face. Her eyes are open so wide they look they’re going to burst from the sockets. There’s sweat falling own her face and tears forming in her eyes. Her whole body is on the verge of convulsing. If I’m going to help her I have to do it now.

“I’m sorry, Evangeline. I promise, I’ll make it better,” I too now have tears sliding down my cheeks. 

I grab ahold her head and kiss the top of her forehead. Then having a hand on each side, I twist. 

Snap.

Her body falls limp and I ease her to the ground slowly. I really hope this works. I drag her body to the back of the alley as to not draw any attention from passersby. The last thing I want is someone to think I’m attacking her and cause a scene. Then I’d have more blood on my hands than I’d like. 

I sit across from her and just wait. The sun has completely gone down. So when she transforms it’ll still be dark out making it safe for her to walk home. If she still wants to go home when she wakes up.

I can’t remember the last time I was home. I went home once after I changed. I stayed for a weekend. It was the hardest acting I’ve ever had to do. The smell of blood was constantly around me. I was always aware of the blood and hearts beating in each room. At each meal I had to put up a front and eat even though human food does nothing to me anymore. After each meal I’d have to throw it all up in the bathroom. At night I could easily go into their rooms and kill them so I would escape to the forest and hunt for small animals. Their blood being enough to satisfy me for the next day. 

I don’t know what I’m going to do about them. Eventually they’ll know I’m not getting any older. Eventually they’ll know I am no longer acting. They’ll wonder where I am all the time and what I’m up to. I’ll probably have to fake my own death. It’ll probably be easier on them knowing I died than knowing I’m a vampire. 

I hear her cough from across from me. I can’t believe this actually worked. I want to smile but I can’t until I’m sure of her wellbeing. I look into her eyes. I can see her trying to swallow. Her throat must feel like sandpaper. Well, more like sandpaper on fire. 

“Do you have any water,” she croaks out.

I shake my head.

“You don’t need water,” I tell her.

“I’m so thirsty though,” she whines.

“I know, Eva. But waters not going to help”

This knowledge sets in. She knows what I am. She knows what she has now become. 

“Am I… Am I like…” she tries to get out.

“Yes” I flatly say knowing her next words. 

I look down for a second not wanting to see her true reaction. When I look up. 

She’s gone.

Fuck.


	7. Part Seven

It's been three days. Three days since my humanity ended. Or at least that's what I tell myself. When I awoke with the sharp thirst for blood I knew but Josh had confirmed it. I was so terrified of myself that I ran away. I ran straight into the forest. I hunted a large deer to hopefully get the edge off. It helped enough to get me through the night. I stayed up in a tree most of the time. I knew Josh was probably looking for me. He was probably scared that I was on some newbie vampire killing spree. But I could never do that. I guess that's the one piece of humanity I kept.

Weeks passed and I stayed in that tree in the forest. I came down more frequently getting myself acquainted with close proximity to humans. If I wanted to attempt to live a semi normal life I was going to have to learn to suppress the thirst and control myself. With each outing I was getting more and more tolerant. I decided that my next outing would be back to my apartment and I would do it the next night.

The following night I psyched myself up to venture back to my apartment. I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe for everything to be normal. After waiting until the sun had fully set I began my journey towards the building. As I got close I noticed a lot of blue and red flashing lights. I eased in closer to hear what the officers were talking about. That's when I saw Josh walk up to them.

"What's going on?" he asked causally.

"A girl has gone missing," the officer puts his hands into his pocket and pulls out a photo, "Do you recognize her? Her name is Evangeline."

Josh takes the photo and inspects it closer. I wonder what he's going to say. If he says yes, they might question him and suspect him of something. If he says no, he's safe. I hope for the latter.

"No, sorry, I don't know her." Why did that response hurt so much?

"Alright, sir. Thanks for your time."

Josh gives the officers a courteous nod and heads in same direction he was travelling from. His expression is grim. I'd love to just run up to him and tell him every things okay but I can't with all eyes looking for me. I have to change my look. I have to get out of town. 

I break into a local salon and walk straight to a booth. I grab the scissors and take a large amount of length off my hair. I then grab a long black wig from the display and secure it on my head. Opening and closing the drawers around me I search for some makeup. Anything to make my dull natural face stand out. I find eyeliner, mascara and a lipstick. Good enough.

I check the clock on the wall and it reads 12:34AM. If I want to make it anywhere I have to leave now. And I do.

\- 6 months later - 

The sun sets over the mountains and I can finally leave my log cabin. After leaving Chicago I stopped in many states and provinces before settling on Vancouver, British Columbia. There I found myself a tiny log cabin. Each day I was thankful to still be "alive". I hated what I had become but the thought was slowly growing on me. I missed home. I missed him. Every night I wished he would come knocking on my door and we could be together. As each night passed my wish seemed more and more unreachable.

Then one night when I was out in the woods looking for a grizzly to hunt I heard a loud snap of a branch to my left. Out of slight fear I climbed the nearest tree to investigate. I followed the shadow through the trees as he slowly inched towards his destination. That's when I heard the snarl. The snarl that someone made if they were on the hunt for something. That's when I saw it. The grizzly the person was fixated on.

With one swift motion the stranger had sunken his teeth into the bear and killed it. I couldn't believe my eyes. Out of the 6 months I spent on my own I hadn't once come across someone of my own kind. I had to jump down and talk to him.

Climbing down from the tree I make my way over to the bear carcass and the hungry vampire. I kneel down on the other side and sink my teeth into the animal as I made eye contact with the stranger. 

I got one look at those eyes and I knew who the person was. It was Josh. Josh Hutcherson. He had found me.

"You found me," I whisper with a bloody smile.

"I found you," he whispers back pulling me into a hug.

We stay at the cabin in the woods for many years. Not once stumbling on another of our kind. Until March 5th, 2018. 

We hear a cry. The cry of a young child. As we go out to investigate we see the silhouette of the young girl in the moonlight. She's by the water crouching over a moose carcass. We slowly make our way over to her and see the blood dripping down her face, her fangs exposed.

I trip over a rock and my body steps out into the light triggering a scared reaction from the girl.

"Shh, it's okay," my voice calm.

I release my fangs, "I'm like you see."

The fangs ease her right away.

"Are you by yourself?" Josh asks emerging from the shadows.

The girl nods.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Lily" she murmurs.

"Well, Lily, we have a cabin out here in the woods. You're more than welcome to stay there with us" Josh tells her.

A smile forms on her face as she nods. I grab her small hand and lead her back to our secret place. Josh grabs her other hand. 

As we walk back to the cabin I can't help but feel a sense of family. Something that I thought I lost once I turned. If you were to ask me this family bond is stronger than the one I had when I was human. This one feels more real. With these two by my side I know that we can do it. Be together. Live in secrecy. Grow.

And that's what we do.


End file.
